


Boden and Couramance

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Scars, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silveira House, The Grand Vallon, after sunset. Show this card."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boden and Couramance

Boden stood outside the gates of the mansion, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and looked down at the card in his hand. Though it was slightly crumpled from having been carried in his pouch all day, and the light was growing dim, he could still make out the flowing handwriting: "Silveira House, The Grand Vallon, after sunset. Show this card." At the top of the card, printed in silver ink, was a lion’s head, the emblem of the Silveira family, and at the bottom was an ornate C. The two guards at the gates, dressed in black and silver livery and bearing elaborate pikes, gave the huge young man a quizzical glance, but seemed in no rush to approach him. Taking a deep breath, Boden drew himself up to his full height of seven feet tall and stepped forward.

“I was told to give you this,” the young guardsman said, suddenly conscious that he was still in his uniform. At that moment, he expected nothing more than to be summarily turned away from the Duke’s door.

The guard glanced at the card briefly, nodded once, and opened the wrought-iron gate just wide enough for Boden to get through. Before he had taken two steps forward, Boden heard it close behind him with a resounding clang. He swallowed once and then proceeded up the tree-lined path with a stiff wind at his back.

As he walked, he reflected on the circumstances that had brought him to the mansion of one of Diablotin’s most prominent noblemen after nightfall. A confrontation in a bar with an arrogant young nobleman, and a card pressed hastily into his hand by a beautiful, silver-haired woman whose voice he had never even heard. The thought briefly crossed his mind that she couldn’t even have had time to write the note at the bar, and then he was at the door. He grasped the silver ring in the lion’s mouth and knocked firmly, putting his doubts and worries aside.

A maid, also dressed in black and silver, opened the door. “Yes?”

“Good evening. I’m here to see the lady of the house,” Boden said quietly, not sure who else might be listening. The maid nodded and stepped back, allowing him to enter the house. She strained to push the heavy door closed behind him against the force of the wind.

Boden gazed with something approaching awe around the entryway. The floors were polished black marble, reflecting the gleam of dozens of small enchanted lights on the walls and ceiling. It was like being in the middle of the night sky, and for a brief moment Boden felt dizzy. But all of that was swept aside by the sight of the woman descending the grand staircase.

The only child of the Duke of Brissarthe stood perhaps eight inches shorter than Boden’s own tremendous height. Her cloud of wavy, silver-blonde hair hung loose, down to her waist. She wore a white silk robe lightly shot through with silver threads, bound with a thick black belt, and her feet were bare on the marble stairs.

“So glad you could come,” she said, her throaty voice carrying well in the large room. Boden smiled up at her, trying to ignore the quivering in his stomach. She waved one hand casually and the maid hastily vanished.

“Thank you,” said Boden. He struggled for a moment to think of something else to say, something appropriate. “You look lovely this evening.”

She smiled. “How kind. Won’t you join me for a drink?” She turned smoothly, as if to walk back up the grand staircase.

“My pleasure.” Boden moved quickly to catch up with her and offered her his arm. She took it and shot him a smile, a predatory look in her dark eyes. Boden felt a thrill pass through him at the prospect of what lay before him and grinned back.

Up the marble staircase, down a red-carpeted hallway lined with oil paintings of silver-haired, dark-eyed nobles from ages past, and Boden found himself in a room lit only by the glow of a low-burning fire. Near the fireplace was a low couch, and a sideboard sat near the window. But the room’s main feature was a very large bed, hung with black curtains and draped with black sheets that shone like silk. Boden’s eyes were drawn to the bed, but she led him towards the couch instead. She nodded her chin slightly to indicate that he should sit, so he obeyed.

“You have a lovely house, my lady.”

“It’s my father’s house, but thank you anyway. Would you prefer red or white wine?” The woman moved towards the sideboard, where flagons of both stood waiting.

“Red, please,” said Boden, but his face betrayed a note of worry at the mention of her father.

“My father is out this evening,” she said casually as she filled two silver goblets with red wine. She handed one to Boden, took a sip from the other, and then sat on the floor in front of him. The sight of a Duke’s daughter serving him wine and sitting at his feet excited Boden, so that for a moment he could think of nothing but joining her there and having his way with her. Instead he took a gulp of wine.

“Tell me your name, soldier,” she purred from her seat on the thick rug.

Boden swallowed his wine, not taking time to appreciate the delicate nuances of flavour. “My name is Boden of Gouge, my lady.”

She smiled at that. “Tonight you don’t have to call me ‘my lady’, Boden of Gouge.” She sat down her glass and leaned forward, supporting herself with one arm. With the other hand, she began tracing light circles on Boden’s thigh. “My name is Couramance, so you might as well call me that.”

“Gladly.” Boden revelled in the delicate touch of her fingers through his trousers and felt himself growing stiff. He reached out and twined one lock of her shining hair around his fingers.

“Why did you come here, Boden of Gouge?”

Boden thought for a moment about how best to answer the unexpected question. “Because you are far too lovely a woman to disappoint.”

Couramance fixed her eyes on his own. “You’re very brave, you know.”

In a flood, Boden thought of Lygia. Not more than three hours before, she had said the same words to him, as he told her the story of his battle against the spider-creature. Lygia, in so many ways the opposite of the woman who sat before him, Lygia with her dark hair and blue eyes, Lygia so sweet and clumsy, Lygia who had teased him close to the brink with her kisses that afternoon, but had denied him the final pleasure. Lygia, so unlike this sultry creature at his feet who was controlling him completely. With an effort, he dragged his thoughts back to the moment at hand. “Why do you say that?”

“Most men are scared of me. I can be... intimidating.”

“You certainly have a strong presence, but I’m not easily intimidated,” said Boden with a grin.

“That’s good, Boden of Gouge. That’s excellent,” purred Couramance. She flashed him a grin back, showing pearly white teeth.

“Please, just Boden.”

Couramance leaned back and picked up her glass of wine. With a single movement, she tossed the remains of the drink back and stood.

“Whatever you say, soldier.” She tossed the silver cup aside, brought her hands to her waist and loosened the black belt. Her robe slipped from her shoulders, then to her hips, and finally to the red carpet. Beneath it, the creamy expanse of her skin reflected the glow of the fire in much the same way as the silk robe had. She was a woman of many curves, her breasts heavy and soft but still high, with nipples pert and dark. Her hips were broad above a more slender waist, and her silvery hair swung almost to that level. Her long legs, rounded buttocks, and delicate feet completed the vision of loveliness.

Boden felt as if he was looking at a goddess. No longer able to contain himself, he tried to rise to his feet, but the sudden pressure of her hands on his shoulders forced him back down. He looked up instead, and saw her head surrounded by a nimbus of light from the fire, her face in shadows.

“Just let me take care of you, Boden of Gouge.”

Couramance swiftly knelt in front of Boden again, her hands working more productively this time. In a few short moments, she had freed his cock from the constraints of his pants, though the rest of his clothes remained more or less undisturbed. Boden exhaled, a long, shivering breath, as her crimson lips grazed the swollen tip. Looking up at him all the while, Couramance licked her lips and lowered her warm, wet mouth down about half of his length. Groaning, Boden pushed his hips forward slightly, testing the limits of her tolerance. Her lips parted a bit more, and she smoothly engulfed him all the way to the root. Wrapping her tongue around his thickness, she sucked him slowly from base to head, then descended again. Another long, slow stroke, and Boden couldn’t hold back any longer. The tentative visit with Lygia earlier had already stoked his fires, and this was more than he could bear. Thrusting harder, his eyes closed tight, he shot his hot load into her waiting mouth.

Couramance swallowed, drawing her head back slowly to prolong the pleasure for Boden. With a final gentle flourish of her tongue, she released him, leaving his cock moist and dripping in the cool air. Sitting back on her heels, she licked her lips and smiled greedily.

It took Boden a few moments to recover, but only a few. He stood unimpeded this time, and began taking off his clothes.

“And the gauntlet,” said Couramance. Boden nodded slowly and removed it.

Soon he stood naked before the still-kneeling figure, feeling both the heat from the fire and the draft from the door, which he noticed with some surprise was still open. The possibility that they would be visible to anyone walking by aroused him still further. He put one large hand on Couramance’s head, caressing her luxurious hair, and took her hand with the other, raising her to her feet. He had never been with a woman who came so close to matching his height. It was strange not to have to bend over very much to kiss her, and so he took advantage of it. She turned her head, offering him her neck instead, and he kissed it gently, not wanting to force the issue.

“What now?” he asked.

Without speaking, Couramance led him to the window. Unhooking the clasp, she threw it open, letting in a blast of winter’s air. The sky outside was clear, and Boden could see the moon rising over the edge of some other wing of the mansion. Couramance turned to face him, her breasts even firmer from the cold, her nipples hard as pebbles. She ran both hands through her hair, shaking her head, then sat on the stone windowsill. Boden’s eyes widened, for he knew how cold that surface must have been.

“Now it’s my turn,” she whispered, and spread her thighs apart. Boden stepped between them, ignoring the chill. With one hand, he cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, while with the other he reached for the silvery curls between her legs. Delicately teasing her open, he found her damp and hot. Brushing his thumb across her most sensitive spot, he slid one large finger into her depths. Couramance spread her legs further and squirmed slightly, clearly enjoying the sensation. Boden could feel her muscles tense around him, then relax. She leaned backwards, and for a moment he was worried she might fall, but then he saw that she was gripping two handles attached to either side of the window, which were clearly not new additions. He fingered her pussy for a little longer, periodically running his thumb over her clit, enjoying the way she shivered from something other than the cold air. When he judged she was ready, he added a second finger, stretching her wider. Couramance moaned and rocked her hips, forcing him further into her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and lifted herself using the handles, so that her weight rested on his hand. Boden cupped her ass with his other arm, feeling the muscles there quiver from exertion and excitement. He stroked the inside walls of her cunt with his fingers as he knelt on the rich carpet.

Knowing what was coming next, Couramance lowered herself to a seated position once more, to leave both of Boden’s hands free. While still teasing her slick hole with two fingers, he spread her lips apart with the other hand, exposing the delicate bud surrounded with curls grown dark from dampness. He flicked his tongue over it, taking note of the way her eyes fluttered closed. Continuing to fuck her with his thick fingers, he tongued her clit more steadily, sometimes circling it, sometimes lapping and pressing it, or sucking it between his lips. A small gasp escaped her as his fingers rubbed over the place inside her that pushed her to higher levels of pleasure. Boden, ever perceptive, decided to keep stroking that spot, and was soon rewarded by seeing her toss her head back and cry out harshly in ecstasy. The walls of her cunt spasmed around his fingers, which were drenched in her juices.

Boden stood, not withdrawing his hand, and pulled her close to him. To his surprise, her skin was warm to the touch. She rested her head on his broad chest for a few moments, and then with a sigh she pushed his hand away. She stood and closed the window, and Boden gloried once more in the sight of her flowing hair as it brushed the top of her ass.

“Very well done, Boden of Gouge.” Couramance turned back to face him, a catlike smile on her lips. A sense that he was out of his depth quivered in the pit of Boden’s stomach, as he was reminded that this woman was not only from a different House, but was vastly higher than himself in status. “Now that you’ve proven your skills, you may have access to my bed.” With a sweep, she threw back the black covers and indicated that Boden could lie down. He did so, appreciating the softness of the silk sheets, as well as the length of the bed which allowed him to stretch out quite comfortably. “I’ll be with you in a minute,” she said, pacing with long strides to the sideboard. Boden watched curiously, wondering what would happen next.

Couramance opened a drawer and withdrew a single strap of black leather. Boden was confused, for it seemed too short to be of any use in their play. With efficient, practised moves, Couramance braided her hair, securing it at the end with the tie.

“Most women let down their hair for bed,” Boden joked.

“Most women put their hair up for work,” countered Couramance, pushing the drawer closed. Boden smiled, not quite sure how to respond to that. Couramance turned to the bed and crawled in beside the young guard.

“How old are you, anyway, soldier?”

“Eighteen... I turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago,” Boden said, reddening a bit.

Couramance smiled, not meanly. “You’re just a boy, Boden of Gouge, but you seem wise in some ways, at least.” She ran her fingernails across his chest lazily, bringing her hand ever closer to his cock, which was once again hard, but not quite touching it. Boden thought about asking her how old she was, but decided it might be rude at this juncture. She was older than him, he knew that much.

After a length of time passed that could have been a few minutes or could have been hours, Couramance drew herself up into a sitting position. Grasping Boden’s dick lightly, she stroked it as she spoke. “I’m ready to take you now,” she said almost casually. A small drip of fluid appeared at the tip of Boden’s cock, and Couramance rubbed it around his head and shaft. Raising herself up, she swung one leg over Boden’s prone body, until her pussy hovered just inches above his straining rod.

“Are you ready for me?” she said softly. Boden nodded wordlessly, and she guided him inside her. Boden rose up to meet her, pushing his full length into the slippery tunnel. Some part of his brain was surprised at how tight she was, though he knew she was squeezing herself to give him that sensation. Pushing up with her strong thigh muscles, she rode him hard, cupping her tits as she did so. Evidently she liked it a bit rough, and she responded to Boden’s eager thrusts with an equal amount of vigour. Even with the support of her hands, her large breasts bounced and jiggled with each movement, and Boden revelled in the sight. This time he knew he would be able to hold out for quite a while.

After a few minutes, Couramance rolled, keeping Boden inside her while she pulled him on top of her. Boden gave in to his urge to pound her even harder, and Couramance curled her legs around the small of his back to encourage him. Still fucking her, Boden grabbed one of her breasts and, lowering his head to the large, tight nipple, first licked it, then gave it a quick bite. Couramance gasped, arching her back, and Boden could feel the response all through her body. Maybe she had even had an orgasm, he wasn’t quite sure. Regardless, she seemed in no mood to stop, so he kept the pace up.

Couramance had a way of moving her hips as he thrust into her that seemed to take him deeper than he had known was possible, or maybe it was just that most women he had been with before hadn’t been quite able to accommodate his size comfortably. This woman certainly could, and it drove him wild. He fucked her freely, without fear of hurting her, but eventually had to slow his pace to avoid climaxing before he was ready. Couramance seemed to sense this and slowed her own movements to match his. The more leisurely strokes were accompanied by her hands roaming over his back, lightly and teasingly. She flicked her tongue around the rim of his ear and breathed “Do you want to try something else?”

Boden, by this point, would have been game for just about anything. “Yes, oh yes,” he groaned.

“We’ll have to stop this for a little bit,” she whispered again. Boden gave her a couple more thrusts, then pulled out a bit reluctantly. His cock was slippery from her dripping cunt. Couramance rose and returned to the sideboard, where she opened another drawer and withdrew a bottle of red glass. Bearing it, she returned to the bed.

“This is the juice of an erytha plant... very rare, very expensive.” She pulled the stopper from the bottle and a heavy perfume, something like a musky peach blossom, filled the room, temporarily drowning out the scents of their lovemaking. Couramance tipped the bottle, pouring a small amount of the oily liquid into her palm. Then she lowered her hand to Boden’s dick and massaged it with the juice. It was slippery, and Boden found himself breathing more heavily as she rubbed him. Once he was well-lubricated, though, she stopped.

“Now, get on your knees,” Couramance ordered him amiably. Boden obeyed, his cock bobbing. After capping the delicate bottle and putting it aside, Couramance got on her hands and knees, facing away from Boden. As she turned, her thick braid fell to one side. Boden noticed that the creamy expanse of her back, highlighted against the black of the sheets, was criss-crossed with fine white scars, perhaps from the lash of a switch. Somehow, as with so many other things that evening, it didn’t seem like the right time to ask about it.

Her legs were slightly spread, the pink of her pussy and a tuft of silver-blonde hair just barely visible from his point of view. For a moment he thought she just wanted him to fuck her from behind. Then she wiggled her ass invitingly, pushing it eagerly towards his body, and Boden realised the reason for the erytha oil.

He took his cock in one hand, and with the other, he spread her cheeks apart. Couramance’s lovely face, turned to one side and pressed against a pillow, was slightly flushed from excitement at the prospect of what was to come. Boden placed the head of his cock at the rim of her ass, gently rubbing himself up and down against her. The exotic oil soon made them both slippery, and with her insistent movements, Boden knew she was ready to take him. He pushed firmly but slowly past the tight barrier, gasping as he penetrated her asshole deeply. Couramance gasped as well, relaxing her muscles despite their aching need to tense and contract. Boden pulled almost all the way out of her, then pushed back in again, still being gentle. The slick unguent made fucking this way almost as easy as any other, though, and once it became clear that Couramance was well used to such treatment, and that she did indeed derive considerable satisfaction from it, Boden leaned forward over her back and pounded her a bit harder, grunting with each thrust. Reaching around her body, he grasped one of her tits, heavy and swinging, and pinched its nipple roughly, twisting it between his fingers. Couramance shuddered, her eyes closed and mouth open, as she slid a hand between her legs and toyed with her clit. Soon Boden could feel her ass tighten involuntarily, hot and quivering around the base of his cock. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, and she soon relaxed again.

Boden, however, could not contain himself much longer. A few more long strokes, and he felt the heat building within him, along with the need to be as deep within her as possible. A groan tore from his throat and his back arched as he came for the second time that evening, pulling her hips close to his. When he was finished, he collapsed on top of Couramance’s back, weakened.

After a few moments, Couramance cleared her throat delicately. “I don’t mean to spoil the mood, but you’re crushing me, soldier.”

“Sorry,” Boden said, and rolled off her onto the silky expanse of the bed. Couramance turned to face him, lying on her side and leaning on one arm. Barely a strand of hair had escaped her tight plait despite their exertions. Boden reached out and gently stroked the side of her breast, lazily tracing the smooth curve down to her side. With her smiling at him, he fell asleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but it was still dark when he woke up. The fire had burned low and Couramance lay on the couch in front of it, half under a blanket, her back to him. She could have been dozing. On the sideboard was a tray laden with food – fresh bread, thinly-sliced roast beef, and a bowl of ripe strawberries. Boden wondered whether his hostess had gotten it herself, or whether a well-trained maid had brought it while he rested. Whichever it was, he was grateful for the sustenance. He had a bite to eat, trying not to disturb Couramance if she was indeed sleeping. As he poured himself another goblet of wine, however, a quiet voice from the couch murmured “Get me one too, soldier.”

Boden obliged, bringing the second goblet to the reclining woman. She took it, still gazing into the low flames. With the bowl of strawberries in hand, Boden sat on the floor beside the couch, leaning back against Couramance’s legs. He stretched out his long legs, not certain what to say or do at this juncture. For a time they sat in silence, Couramance occasionally sipping her wine, Boden nibbling on strawberries.

“Do you need to leave tonight?” asked Couramance.

Boden shook his head. “I have a day off tomorrow. If you want me to stay, I will.”

Couramance seemed to consider for a moment. Then she said “You can stay. It gets lonely here sometimes.”

“Are you all alone?”

“Except for my father and the servants, yes, most of the time. I don’t like to be here alone.”

“Why don’t you leave?” asked Boden, growing bolder.

“Where would I go? I’m not a duchess until my father dies, I don’t have anything of my own. Everything here is his.”

“You could marry someone,” said Boden, a bit afraid that he might be overstepping his bounds.

Couramance laughed, low and faintly bitter. “I’ve had more suitors than I can remember, since the time I could walk and talk, Boden of Gouge. Somehow it never works out, though.”

Boden frowned. “Why not? You’re so beautiful, what man wouldn’t want you?”

“Plenty of men want me, and plenty have had me. It doesn’t mean they want to marry me, or that I want to marry them.”

“What does your father say?”

“Father? He’s too busy with his own affairs to pay much attention to mine, except when it serves his purposes. Being born a Prince-Imperial gives one a curious sense of one’s place on the Wheel.”

“And... your mother?” Boden asked uncertainly. He hadn’t known her father was a son of the last Emperor.

“My mother died when I was three. They say that she was so beautiful that my father could never bring himself to remarry. So it’s always been just father and me.” Boden sensed that Couramance was leaving things unsaid, thing deep and painful, but didn’t press her further than she wanted to go. Instead, he handed her a strawberry.

“Who was that man today, the one with you at the Southern Stars?” The one who threatened me with the knife, Boden thought but didn’t say.

“Davilas Dyess, another Prince-Imperial,” said Couramance with a chuckle. “He’s an ass, but he amuses me, and he always gives pretty gifts. If he were taller, I might take him to my bed more often.” She toyed carelessly with Boden’s hair.

“Speaking of your bed...” said Boden, turning towards her and pulling the blanket around her hips down slightly. Couramance smiled and stretched lazily, then rose, leaving the blanket in a heap on the carpet.

“Ready again, are you?” In response, Boden pulled her close to him, grasping her buttocks and nuzzling her mound. She laughed, then pulled away and ran towards the bed. Boden got to his feet and chased her down, laughing with her. As the sun rose outside, the empty halls of the ancient mansion were once again filled with the sounds of lust and delight.


End file.
